minecraftbedrockfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Timmaster12d4/Tim's Tutorials: The first night (Part 1): Biome selection, resources and food
Hello everyone, and welcome to the first installment of Tim's Tutorials. Today I will be covering Part 1 of the First Day and Night of a Survival world. Let's say you started a new world in Minecraft (this will work in any edition) and it's a Survival world. You have the whole Minecraft day (which according to Minecraft Wiki is twenty minutes) to collect resources and get a shelter up before nightfall. Please note that this is a tutorial directed to people who: *Plays Minecraft but is new to Survival mode *Are a newcomer to Minecraft altogether *Rarely play Survival mode at all This is to Minecraft players, from a Minecraft player. Let's begin. Best Biomes for Spawn Now, when you put the seed into the seed generator, you don't know what you can get. You could spawn in a dense forest with a ton of wood, or you can spawn in a desert/mesa biome where there is literally no trees at all. Here is some biomes that can be good or bad: Good Biomes *All types of Forests (Forest, Flower Forest, Birch Forest, Birch & Roofed Forest M, Roofed Forest): Plentiful trees, if it is near rivers a good source of water. *Taigas containing Spruce Trees: Same reasons as above, but Spruce Villages may spawn. *Extreme Hills/+: Can contain plentiful spruce trees and water sources. May also contain Emeralds, which are used in Villager Trading (confirmed for PE 1.0.4) Mediocre Biomes *Plains and Savannahs: Some trees, but clear water sources. NPC Villages can spawn here. *Beach/River, Swampland variants: Contains plentiful water sources, for the Swampland, plenty of trees. *Snow/Ice biomes: Lots of snow, but if you're lucky enough to have a village near spawn, you're good. *Desert M: No trees, but some water patches may come up. Sand can be crafted into Sandstone. *Jungle, Jungle Edge and Jungle M/Edge M: Lots of trees, but 90% are over ten blocks high. Bad Biomes *Desert variants besides Desert M: No trees or water, but if you're lucky enough to have a village near spawn, you're good. *Hills: Plenty of trees, but very little flat land to build on. *Mesa/Plateau variants: Very little trees, steep cliffs, sometimes underground water sources. *Extreme Hills M/+ M, Stone Beach: Steep cliffs, little to no trees, and little land to build on. *Mushroom Island variants: Rare biome, but no trees at all (unless you count mushrooms as trees) If there was any biomes I left out of this, please notify me in the comments. Resources and Shelter Ideas In this section I will be covering required resources and shelter ideas. The required resources to get started in your world are as follows: *Wood logs for a Crafting Table, Tools and Wood Planks *Coal for Torches *Cobblestone for Furnaces What you need to do is: #Go to the nearest tree and chop it down with your hand. #Take the logs you just got and craft them using the 4x4 crafting grid in your inventory into Wood Planks. #Using the wood planks from #2, craft them into a Crafting Table #Make more Wood Planks and use them for building. Shelter Ideas Some good ideas for a shelter can be as simple as a 3x3 cube, or as complex as the Taj Mahal (just kidding). Here is a simple idea for your first shelter: Cube What you need: *23 of a buiding block *1 torch Now to building it. #Arrange seven of the building blocks into a square, leaving one block for the entryway and one block for the house. #Repeat Step 1. #Place nine blocks on the third layer as a roof. #Place the torch inside of the house. If you want more ideas for shelters, click here. (I'm too lazy to put a lot up right now) Food Yes, you need to eat in Minecraft. Food is one of the more important topics here. A list of food currently in PE can be found here. But some food can be easy to find. Here are the ways of getting food: *Farming - all vegetable crops *Killing - Meat products such as Beef and Chicken *Fishing - Fish *Plant Farming (unusual, but hey) - Apples, Chorus Fruit *Crafting - virtually all other foods in PE like Cake or Pie. Food sources can be found virtually nearby. Examples include: #Cows, Pigs, Chickens, Sheep #Breaking Grass for Seeds, then placing them on Farmland. #Hostile Mobs such as Zombie variants. Conclusion Well, that's all I have to say today. Join us next week when we discuss what mobs to avoid and suitable locations for shelters. By the way, a more in-depth tutorial not written by me can be found here: http://minecraft.gamepedia.com/Tutorials/Beginner%27s_guide See ya! |+|+|Wikia User / Timmaster12d4 / Message Wall|+|+| 23:36, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Category:Blog posts